1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a base station for mobile communication, which is installed in the open air.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional base station of the above kind is described in connection with FIG. 4. FIG. 4 is a perspective view of such a base station that is generally designated at 41. The base station 41 is comprised of a transceiver 42, an antenna 43 and a coaxial cable 44 interconnecting the antenna 43 and the transceiver 42. The transceiver 42 is attached to a predetermined portion of a structure. The antenna 43 is placed on another portion of the structure, which is suitable for receiving and transmitting radio waves. The relative position between the transceiver 42 and the antenna 43 depends on a site where the base station is installed. Thus, the length of coaxial cable differs from one job site to another, requiring adjustment work in optimizing electric characteristic.
There are cases where sunshades are used to prevent temperature rise of the transceiver 42. JP-A 55-155481 U (Utility Model) and JP-A 5-175678 propose examples of such sunshades.
JP-A 4-223724 proposes a base station utilizing a street lamppost. FIG. 5 shows a schematic sectional view of the street lamppost with the base station. In FIG. 5, the base station is generally designated at 51. A transceiver 52 and an antenna 53 are mounted within a lamppost 57a of a street lamp 57. A coaxial cable 54 extends through the lamppost 57a to interconnect the transceiver 52 and the antenna 53.
An object of the present invention is to provide a base station for a mobile communication, which requires little space to install, which has its electric parts protected against sunlight and which does not require any adjustment of electric characteristic at a job site.